Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to ionic liquids and a method for producing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for synthesizing various ionic liquids in a one-pot water-free manner using a novel alkylating agent and to the various ionic liquids produced by the method.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, room temperature ionic liquids (RTILs) have get great attentions due to their special properties. For example, RTILs may have good solvent properties, thermal and chemical stabilities, high conductivities, and recycling as eco-friendly solvents.
Since the article [Wilkes et al.] disclosed a melt imidazolium salt stable against an air and water, weakly-coordinated anions such as BF4−, PF6−, (CF3SO2)2N− have received attentions due to their low melting points and great thermal stabilities.
The conventional synthesis method for producing the room temperature ionic liquids may include an alkyl halide salt formation, an anion exchange, and a metal halide removal. For this, a reference is made to a following reaction formula (1). In another previous method, a one-pot synthesis of non-coordinated anion RTILs may involve use of a trialkyloxonium BF4 or PF4 salt and N-methyl-bis((trifluoromethyl)sulfonyl)imide. For this, a reference is made to a following reaction formula (2):

The above two methods may be limited to methylation or ethylation of the imidazole. However, a one-pot method for producing both coordinated and non-coordinated anion RTILs by via alkylation has not been disclosed up to now.
A trialkyl orthoformate is volatile and is known to be used for O-alkylation and S-alkylation, heterocyclic synthesis, acetylation of ketone, orthoester alkylation of enolate, formylation and alkylation of aromatic amine under a presence of an acid, and synthesis of a N-heterocyclic carbine (NHC) precursor.